A Different Path
by crystal ice614
Summary: If you are wondering about an update, go to my profile for the news... What if Seto was the younger, stiff one and Mokuba was the older, carefree one. What would happen to Kaiba Corp? Actually, would they even have Kaiba Corp.? R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Summary: What if Seto was the younger, stiff one and Mokuba was the older, carefree one. What would happen to Kaiba Corp? Actually, would they even have Kaiba Corp.? R&R

A Different Path

Chapter 1

By: crystalice614

At the orphanage…

"You didn't want that lunch, right kid?" Dale, a mean ten year old bully, asked small five year old Seto.

"Actually, I really do," the five year old replied. He had brown hair, dark blue eyes, and was very smart.

"Well, you better give it to me or I will make you so sorry you will never eat again!" Dale shouted. Most kids Seto's age would have probably run off, cried themselves to sleep, and never come out of their rooms after this angry outburst, but Seto was different than other children.

"If that was supposed to scare me, you failed miserably in your attempt," the young child stated with ease in his choice of words.

This only made Dale extremely angry. All of his friends backed away, just to be safe.

"You little punk, think you can do whatever you want. Well, guess what, you can't. People like me will teach you to respect your elders!" Dale screamed angrily.

The young boy raised his eyebrow. "I loved to see you try," he said in a voice that could probably scare anyone off. Of course, Dale was too stupid to take a hint.

"Oh, I will," he replied while pulling his fist back. He moved in with the punch quickly, but not fast enough to hurt the five year old. Instead, Seto quickly dodged it, grabbed the outstretched arm, and pulled it behind Dale's back all in a few seconds.

The bully was too shocked to do anything, giving Seto another opening for an attack. He quickly pushed Dale down with his foot, pulled the arm farther back, and waited for the bully to give in. He probably would have, but his three friends jumped to his defense.

"No one messes with Dale and gets away with it," one said. The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

I wonder what will happen, stay tuned to find out. Please review with your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I wanted to update this sooner, but I have been pretty busy and I think I may have had a slight case of writer's block. Sorry for the lateness. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This story would be nowhere without you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

_Thoughts are written like this._

A Different Path

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted for his younger brother. Mokuba was ten years old, pretty quiet, and not as intelligent as his brother. This does not go to say he was stupid, in fact he was pretty smart. An IQ test would show, though, that Seto was the genius between them.

_I wonder where he his?_ Mokuba soon received his answer when he saw his brother in a fight. _Not again, he' s always messing with the wrong people. Maybe it's because he's afraid of no one. I wish he would just leave older bullies alone, though._

"Leave him alone!" he yelled at the three bullies who were about to defend their friend.

"Stay out of this Mokuba! He wanted a fight, and we will give him one," Tom, Dale's best friend, shouted. Tom was about as mean as Dale, but probably half as intelligent. He was also ten, had blonde hair, and dark green eyes. Some of the kids called Dale and Tom the perfect pair, they are as stupid as they are mean.

Mokuba sighed. He hated having to fight, but Seto was his brother. Mokuba would never leave his only family to fend for himself.

By then, Dale had broken free of Seto's grip and was standing by his three friends. The other two friends went by the names of James and Jack. These two were twins and had the same appearance. Black hair and brown eyes made them look older then their nine years of life.

Just as the fight was about to continue, the owner of the orphanage came over to them. She was very nice when you obeyed the rules. If you broke them, well let's just say, Bob Knight's temper would be nothing compared to hers.

"I hope you kids are not breaking the rule found on page 34, section 5, line 29 of the handbook. If you have forgotten it, the rule states: All children are expected to maintain a safe environment amongst the other students. They will not fight with words and body parts. If they do they will stay in their rooms, isolated from everyone, for as long as it takes for them to write a two page apology letter to the entire orphanage," she said in one big breath. Did I mention she also has the handbook memorized forwards and backwards?

"Do you wish to begin that letter?" she asked them.

"No Miss Chase," they said simultaneously.

"Good. Now that that has been settled, it's time to finish your lunch and return to your rooms. We have a special visitor coming in today and I want everyone on their best behavior," Miss Chase told them.

I wonder who the visitor is? You will have to read on to find out who it is and what happens. Sorry if this has mistakes in it, I wrote it late at night. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been so long since I have updated this story, and I figured it was about time I did.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, and I, more than likely, never will(unfortunately.  
Thoughts are written like this.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Back in their rooms most of the children played with the few toys the orphanage had. Most of these toys were old and worn out, but the children were just glad to have them. Anyone who wasn't playing was thinking about the visitor. Visitors almost always equaled an adoption, and each child wanted this to be the time they were adopted.

Seto and Mokuba were two of the children who were thinking about the visitor.

"I wonder what the person is like," Mokuba said, half talking to himself and half talking to his brother.

"All I care about is getting out of here," Seto replied. He hated being here and wanted to get adopted as soon as possible.

A minute later a door was heard opening to let someone in. The voices were faint, but even with the door closed, all of the children could make out what was being said.

"How long is this going to take?" a rough voice asked Ms. Chase. The person sounded inpatient and not very inviting at all. About half of the kids there now hoped this person would not even consider adopting them. They wanted a house, but not with a person who sounded about as nice as a criminal.

"The children are in here. You said you wanted a picture with one of them, right?" Ms. Chase asked the man, hoping that he wouldn't scare any of them off. The last visitor scared a kid so bad, the child ran outside, hid under a bush, and refused to come out. It took three firemen, two policemen, and a plate of cookies to convince him to come out. Ms. Chase shuddered at the memory. _That better not happen again. The firemen weren't to happy about spending two hours of their day talking a child out of a bush that was thorny and would leave them bleeding if they tried to pull him out._

The visitor did not reply, but instead he just walked right past her and opened the door.

"It's Gozaburo Kaiba," Seto said, surprised that the famous CEO would be at an orphanage. _Now's our chance to get out of here._

* * *

I know you waited so long for an extremely short chapter, but this was just the perfect place to end it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and everyone who has or hasn't reviewed yet, please leave a review now. Thank you. 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, it's been an extremely long time since I have updated this story. This chapter may contain a little fowl language, but it is rated T for a reason. Thank you to all who have reviewed and don't forget to review this chapter.

* * *

"Hello children," the visitor, known as the infamous Gozaburo Kaiba, scoffed. He wasn't happy to be here, but it would be great for his image. Right now, everyone thought of him as a robot, an object with no feelings. It may be mostly true, but his company's sales were suffering because of it. He was desperate to get people to like him.

"Everyone say hello to Mr. Kaiba. He may be a very busy man, but he made time to come and visit you," Ms. Chase said with a fake smile. She knew exactly why he was here and just wanted him gone as soon as possible.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba," a few children replied. These were the children who were always extra polite to visitors in hopes they would be adopted. The rest of the children had either given up on being adopted or were asleep on the floor.

"Okay, kids, who wants to get their picture taken with me? Think of what a great opportunity this is. I'm a very famous man," Gozaburo told them with his usual air of arrogance, trying his best to smile._ I just want a few pictures to go in the paper, and then I can get out of here._

"Not so fast, Mr. Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel," Seto said with determination. He had to win to get out of the orphanage; it was his only shot.

"You have to be kidding," Gozaburo responded. _Who does this kid think he is? He's so young I'm surprised he even knows what a duel is._

"Yeah, thanks, but on thanks. I don't have time to waste dueling a twerp who probably doesn't know the first things about duels," he said, letting the last part slip. That little slip wouldn't be good for his image once the media got a hold of how he talked to an orphan.

"Mr. Kaiba! You can't talked that way to children," Ms. Chase yelled. She was appalled that he would say something like that out loud. It was obvious he was thinking it, but he had no business coming to an orphanage only to degrade the children.

"What I meant was maybe another time," he said. He'd always been known as a sly man, covering his tracks so it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

"You have to duel me and…" Seto began only to stop when he realized that the businessman was paying no attention to him, but instead, he was busy getting photos with some of the children. All of the poor kids were scared to death of him, but they tried to cover it as the camera snapped over and over again.

One boy was perfectly fine until the camera flashed, scaring him to half to death. He ran out of the room, determined to never have his picture taken again. Everyone stopped and stared at him until Ms. Chase went out after him. After a few looks at each other, the cameramen continued taking photos.

_I have to get his attention_, Seto thought. He waited for a moment, trying to decide what to say to make the CEO stay.

Gozaburo Kaiba finished getting his pictures taken and was about to leave when Seto blocked the door.

"You don't understand, you have to battle me. If I win, you adopt me and my brother, and if you win, I'll never bother you again," Seto said, sure he would accept.

"Well it is a very nice offer," Gozaburo replied, acting as though his answer required some thought, "but I'll have to pass."

"Then I'll tell the media what you said earlier," Seto countered, trying to sound threatening, which is very hard for someone at the age of five to accomplish.

"Go ahead. They won't believe you," he said, laughing as he pushed the small boy aside.

Seto stood in shock as he watched his last hope of escape get in the car. _How are we going to leave this place now?_

A couple of weeks later, Seto was watching the one TV owned by the orphanage. It was small and very old and its sides were chipped from the many objects that the children accidentally threw at it. The images blurred together every so often, but it worked, and that was all that mattered.

The news was on right now, and the weather anchor had just finished speaking. A male anchor took over. He was talking about a local school, but stopped for a moment. The young male listened to an invisible earpiece and began to talk again.

"This just in, Noah Kaiba, the son of Gozaburo Kaiba, was just in a terrible accident. They don't think he'll make it and…." the anchor's words were cut off when the TV suddenly turned black. Seto looked behind him and saw Ms. Chase standing there, holding the remote.

"It's past your bedtime, Seto. You know better, and I'm shocked that you would think that you wouldn't be caught" she told him, grabbing his hand and leading him towards his small cot. After he was tucked in and covered by only two thin blankets, she walked out, shutting the door behind her. He sighed as he watched the bright light from the hallway fade until it was no more than a thin line underneath the door. The sooner he left this place the better, but for now he had reason to be somewhat happy.

"Finally Gozaburo Kaiba has gotten what he deserved," he murmured to himself. His eyelids felt heavy, and he tried to stay awake by going over everything that had happened that day. He never looked forward to going to sleep. His dreams were always plagued by nightmares that caused him to wake up in a cold sweat.

When his eyelids grew too heavy, he closed them in defeat. _Maybe for once, I won't have any nightmares_. He doubted this would come true, because he wished for it every night. For once, though, his wish did come true, and he slept peacefully.


End file.
